When work is performed on an electrical system in a building or facility, it is necessary to trace and identify which circuit interrupter device (e.g., circuit breaker or fuse) is supplying power to a particular power outlet receptacle or electrical component. Manual identification of the fuse or circuit breaker can be accomplished by removing each fuse or opening each circuit breaker, thereby disrupting the power flow through the circuit. Each outlet must subsequently be examined to determine whether the power to the outlet has been disconnected. This method is not only time consuming, but also may not be feasible in situations where it would be hazardous to interrupt the power flow to certain outlets, e.g., in a hospital or in an environment where computers are in use with no backup power.
Alternatively, a variety of circuit testers are available for identifying the fuse or circuit breaker that is supplying power to a particular outlet receptacle. These testers employ an assortment of techniques to distinguish one circuit breaker from the rest. For example, the testers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,93 8 and 5,497,094 use a relaxation oscillator to apply an identification signal comprising a large amplitude current pulse of very short duration to the circuit. A schematic diagram of the transmitter 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,938 is shown in FIG. 1. The terminals 12, 14 of transmitter 10 are connected to the outlet or light fixture to be tested. Diode 16 acts as a half-wave rectifier. Specifically, if the voltage across diode 16 is positive, diode 16 acts as a short circuit, and if the voltage across diode 16 is negative, diode 16 acts as an open circuit. Sidac 18 is a short circuit when the voltage thereacross reaches its threshold value of 120-135 volts, and is an open circuit when the current through sidac 18 drops below the minimum holding current of the device. Thus, in this arrangement, sidac 18 acts as a trigger switch.
If a conventional power line voltage is applied to transmitter 10, sidac 18 will initially go into conduction when the line voltage reaches approximately 120 volts. This causes capacitor 20 to immediately charge to the line voltage, resulting in a large amplitude current pulse which is used to identify the circuit. Sidac 18 will continue conducting until the current approaches 0 amps, i.e., approximately 50-150 milliamps, which occurs near the peak of the power line voltage. When sidac 18 is switched off, capacitor 20 will be charged at a voltage level close to the peak voltage, i.e., approximately 150 volts, and can only discharge through resistor 22. Due to the relatively large resistance of resistor 22, the discharge of capacitor 20 will be slow.
Because capacitor 20 remains charged at approximately 150 volts, as the line voltage decreases from 150 volts to 0 volts and continues through its negative cycle, the voltage across diode 16 is negative. Thus, diode 16 remains an open circuit and capacitor 20 continues to discharge slowly through resistor 22.
During the next cycle, diode 16 becomes a short circuit when the line voltage surpasses the charge on the capacitor 20. Sidac 18 will remain an open circuit, however, because the voltage across sidac 18, which is the difference between the line voltage and the voltage across capacitor 20, will not reach its threshold value. Thus, transmitter 10 will not conduct any current until the voltage across capacitor 20 has time to discharge through resistor 22, which does not occur for a number of cycles. This results in a frequency of current spikes less than the power line frequency of 60 hertz.
The identification signal develops a strong magnetic field that will likely be sensed in the vicinity of a number of circuit interrupter devices, including the one that is actually connected to the transmitter. In order to isolate the specific circuit interrupter device, the end user must manually adjust the gain or amplifier of the receiver, and re-scan the circuit interrupter devices with the receiver. This procedure is repeated until only one circuit breaker triggers a response by the receiver. The circuit interrupter device connected to the transmitter may also be identified by monitoring a signal strength meter or bar-graph display. These devices require the user to select the circuit interrupter device with the strongest magnetic field. Receivers which require manual adjustment of the gain or amplifier of the receiver, and signal strength meters having analog or digital readouts can be quite difficult to use, especially if the end user has no prior experience with such instruments.